


Void

by babybrotherdean



Series: Ancient Egypt AU [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: (AKA the god of nothingness and void), Alternate Universe - Ancient Egypt, Angst, Featuring Alastair as Apep, M/M, Pharaoh!Jared, SunGod!Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 14:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4964233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babybrotherdean/pseuds/babybrotherdean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hello, little king,” he purrs, and Jared scrambles backwards, runs into his bed hard. “Ra has taken quite a liking to you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Void

**Author's Note:**

> Because some of the other gods- the ones who don't like Jensen, anyways- decide that Jared is an easy way to get to him.

Jensen’s vanished the way he always does around this hour, promised he’ll be back by the time Jared wakes up. As much as he wishes his friend could be around more often, he knows, realistically, that Jensen has duties to attend to, a sun to raise and lower each day. He can get over his own loneliness for a few hours, at least.

Tonight feels different, though, when Jared steps into his chambers to get ready for bed. It’s cool, chilly like cellars he doesn’t get much opportunity to visit, and the guard posted outside his door looks nervous, shifts his weight and makes a point not to look at Jared. He usually doesn’t, anyways, but there’s something about the obvious avoidance that has Jared’s skin crawling.

He shivers when he steps into his room, rubs his hands over his arms. He can feel the gold going cold under his fingertips, and moves to start taking it off. 

Between one moment and the next, the room is thrown into complete darkness, the lamps extinguished and an heavy, oppressive chill falling over it all. Jared fumbles, drops a cuff and flinches when it clatters to the floor. 

“What in Duat…?” he whispers, sees the words in smoke spilling out between his lips before they’re swallowed by the dark, too. It feels like it’s seeping into his skin, permeating his bones, marking them for itself, and he swallows hard, starts to move towards the nearest lamp. 

A sharp hiss stops him cold, and he turns slowly towards the sound.

What’s odd about the cobra isn’t its presence- they’re common enough in this land, if not necessarily inside the temple- but more its _lack_ of one. It manages to be darker, somehow, than the rest of the room, seems like it’s sucking any light, any existence at all out of its surroundings. Just seeing it there, rearing up at him, hood splayed wide, is enough to have Jared stumbling back, a terrified shout escaping him when he trips, lands hard.

The man who seems to melt into existence from the shadows of the room almost escapes Jared’s notice entirely, too focused on the threat at hand. When he hears a low, rough chuckle, though, his head whips around, eyes wide as they settle on- on nothing. He feels like he’s looking straight into a void, like he’s going to stop existing just by being in its proximity.

“Hello, little king,” he purrs, and Jared scrambles backwards, runs into his bed hard. “Ra has taken quite a liking to you.”

Before Jared can try to stutter out a response- he can’t breathe, he can’t even think past the way the emptiness of the room is pressing down on his chest, his entire _being_ \- but then something’s burning white-hot at his back, and for a moment, Jared thinks he’s gone blind.

“Get _out!_ ” But he recognizes the voice, and there are tears on his face, because he can feel the sunlight being drawn into his soul, a warmth that’s chasing away the emptiness. The room’s flooded with light, the snake vanishes, and Jared gets one last glimpse of an icy grin before the man is gone, too.

Slowly, the light fades, and Jared’s blinking spots out of his eyes when Jensen crouches in front of him, hands almost too hot on his face, fingertips skimming over his cheeks. They come away smudged with black, but he doesn’t seem to care.

“Jared,” he breathes out, one hand sliding up and through Jared’s hair. Jared closes his eyes, presses into the touch, breathing uneven. “Did he hurt you?”

Jared shakes his head. Swallows hard and tries to get a hold of himself. He’s not a child, and he shouldn’t be acting like one. “I… no. He didn’t.”

“Good.” Then Jared’s being pulled in close, and Jensen’s so, so warm, his skin still glowing with energy, and Jared can feel it, the way it washes away the lingering cold. “I shouldn’t have left.”

Jared just shakes his head and presses closer. Thinks of the guard outside, thinks of the man in the dark. Whatever just happened, it isn’t Jensen’s fault, and he won’t let him take the fall for it. “Just- stay here?”

He does sound like a child now, his voice small- but before he can take it back, Jensen’s nodding, pulling him gently to his feet and leading him to bed. “I’m not going anywhere,” he replies quietly, helping Jared under the covers. “Try to sleep. I’ll watch over you.”

As much as Jared feels like he won’t be able to relax properly ever again, with Jensen’s hand stroking warm and gentle through his hair, it only takes a few minutes for him to drift off. For once, the light behind his eyelids doesn’t bother him.

**Author's Note:**

> History note! Apep (or Apophis) is the god of void, nothingness, etc. Him and Ra (the sun god who Jensen represents here) definitely didn't get along, since they're essentially complete opposites. Therefore, if Ra were to, say, take a young pharaoh under his wing- Apep might go ahead and try to screw that up.
> 
> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
